


Long Shadows

by FloodFeSTeR, FuckinPoind3xter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Consensual Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hux, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Repressed Memories, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secrets, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Strip Tease, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinPoind3xter/pseuds/FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a secret. He has a girl. And he plans on using her.</p><p>*seriously, read the tags*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fic.
> 
> And while I am a loyal fan, I have always been more of a Trekki so I apologize ahead of time if I get details and events wrong BUT that does not give anyone the right to correct me on every single one of these details. Some things have been altered and that means you need to pay close attention to when a note is posted ahead of the chapter.
> 
> I am no noob.
> 
> Anyway, that may come off as asshole-ish but really I am a very friendly author and would appreciate anything my readers have to say. Just leave a comment down there and enjoy <3

How she got here, she couldn't really say, because her entire life had been a blur.

Her first memory - her first _real_ memory - is being surrounded by ash and dust, fire and bones scorched into the sand. Young, she'd been so young when she saw the first Storm Trooper, firing over her head and screaming; she couldn't hear over the blast of lasers, she'd been screaming too.

What planet she belonged to, she did not believe she would ever know because he didn't tell her. Her General, the one that had come through the dust and debris, checking his men and their work, pride in such young eyes. He'd seen her, sniveling in the dust, soot on her face, and stretched a hand to her in assistance; she even remembers a time when he would smile.

But right now, he was not smiling.

He was red faced, angry, muttering beneath his breath about how his task was hindered by the rebellious teenager under his watch. Her? She wasn't - she had never done anything wrong, she thought. He couldn't be talking about her, no, no he had to be talking about -

" _Kylo Ren_ ," her General snarled, his boots fast on the floor; she'd never seen something shine so. "He is a child."

And she was to handle him.

 _'You have a way,'_ her General had told her. _'You have a way about you that can possibly soothe him, if not. . .you do whatever he wants.'_

 _Whatever_ he wanted? Was he giving her to this man he seemed to despise? And why was he giving her away? Maybe he was displeased with her, maybe she was just too something for her General.

"His temper is becoming too much," he murmured as they rounded into another empty corridor. "He needs control, and I cannot give him that because. . .I am as equally high strung because of this Resistance nonsense," he rubbed his face with his free hand, not missing a step. "Do what you must for him."

What did he mean? What could she do for a man she had never met?

"What I must, Sir," Odessa asked tentatively, she never knew how he would react to her asking questions.

Hux spun on his heel, pinning her against the wall of the corridor. " _Anything!_ " He nearly shouted and she flinched, shying away from him with her hands partially raised in defense. "Anything to make him gain control."

Odessa nodded frantically, silver-blonde hair flying into her eyes. "I-I understand," She murmured, lilac eyes staring up at his green ones. His hands were likely to leave bruises, as his grip tightened to near unbearable. "Sir, p-please. . .you're hurting me."

He blinked softly, slowly, and then let go of her quite abruptly, only to grab her wrist and begin pulling her along again. Odessa swallowed around the heavy lump in her throat and refrained from sighing, squeezing her small hand into a fist at the tightness in her belly.

When he had come for her, told her he would be taking her away, she had not expected the turn of events he had thrown at her. She'd wanted to find an opportunity to see him smile like he had during their last visit, but was only met with this mess that was her General.

"If he strikes you," he started. "You find me. Otherwise, no matter what he does, you stay inside of his quarters unless instructed by him otherwise. No one is to know you exist."

"Yes sir," she replied mechanically; he had told her, her entire life.

Hux sighed as he stopped in front of a solitary door, giving Odessa a quick once over with his eyes. "Whatever he says," he said in a firm tone. "Do not disappoint me, it is beneficial to the both of us."

Odessa nodded softly, not fully understanding what he meant by that. How was it beneficial to the both of them for her to be given to this man? This stranger? He pulls her out of one life to another? When she had asked if she would return home, he had avoided the answer like his life depended on it.

Odessa felt fear.

Swallowing it down she turned to look at Her General. She wished he would give her a sign, anything as to why he was actually doing this. Even a small reassuring smile would've made her gladly enter that room if it meant he was happy again. . .well, as happy as he could be.

"I miss your smile," Odessa murmured before her brain could tell her not to and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized from behind her hand.

There was a long stretch of silence, long enough to make Odessa squeeze her eyes shut tighter at herself. Not outside, never outside, especially so close to people, any people she didn't know.

"I know," she peeked up at him. "And I do not want you to be here any longer than is necessary, but would I do this if I did not have a plan," she shook her head softly. "I always have a plan."

Odessa hesitated then nodded softly, lowering her hand down from her mouth. "I believe you," she murmured. "I just. . ."

"You just what," there was that edge again, of annoyance and impatience.

Odessa shook her head. "Nothing, sir," she paused. "I promise."

His eyes widened softly as she raised her hand, pinkie stuck out at him in a childish gesture she still hung onto. Hux glanced quickly around them and then sighed, almost in annoyance, and hooked his pinky around hers; for a moment, she was a child again in both of their eyes.

She looked at the ominous door as it opened to Hux's command, giving him a fleeting look he returned with a stone faced expression. She swallowed thickly and wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped into the room, jumping as the door closed behind her.

"What do you _want,_ Hux," Ren snapped as he listened to his door hiss closed.

Odessa licked her lips, swallowing nervously. "I-I am not the General, Lord Ren," she murmured lowly.

Ren turned around slowly, dark, too soft eyes running over her figure. "And who might you be," he all but purred as he stood, black robes moving like shadows around him.

"My name is Odessa, Lord Ren," Odessa replied softly. "The General sent me as a gift."

Ren stopped inches from her, slightly bent to the right at the waist, head tilting the same way as he slowly arched an eyebrow. His eyes flickered over Odessa's head as she stood there uncomfortably, feeling the heat coming from him even with the space between them.

"He's still out there," Ren mused, standing straight and staring down his nose at her. "And he bribes me with a child? And one with such fair hair at that, have you ever seen sunlight, girl?"

"Yes sir," she said with a quizzical quirk in her brow, eyes slowly trailing up to meet his chin; such a far journey, he towered over her. "I am not a bribe, sir, I am a gift and nothing more."

Ren hummed under his breath, one gloved hand coming up to grasp her chin. "A pretty little gift at that," he muttered and titled her chin up. "You will look me in the eye."

Odessa nodded minutely. "As you wish, Lord Ren," she answered softly, lilac eyes holding his dark ones.

"Good," he said and listened as Hux lingered for a moment more before pacing away down the corridor.

"So," he murmured, finger coaxing under her chin. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"

"Whatever you wish," she answered immediately.

"Yes, yes I gathered the purpose of a gift," he sounded irritated, but his face betrayed nothing; his eyes seemed to move like water, wavering. "I am just curious as to whether or not you have been used already."

"U-Used, sir," she questioned, her hands shaking at her sides. "I am afraid I do not. . ."

"I believe you do know what I mean," he cocked his head softly. "Have you been touched? Tainted, I would like to know if my things have been used before hand, then it is no more than a hand-me-down. And that simply will not do."

Her eyes flickered around his face, lips trembling as they parted and then closed again; her tongue ran over her bottom lip and his eyes darted to the action. "I. . ." She hesitated. "I have not sir, I have not been touched."

He hummed, a pleased smirk coming to his face as he took a step back from her, one arm clasped behind his back, the other running down her arm, lacing through her hair that hung limply past her shoulders.

"I assume no one is to know you are here," Ren questioned, a slight smirk on his full lips; if anyone were to know their General had given a girl as a gift to his rival?

_Scandalous._

Odessa nodded, pale hair brushing against the small of her back. "No, the General made it very clear that I am to never leave your quarters," she answered demurely.

Ren's lips twisted into a satisfied smirk. "So, then I really do have you all to myself," he chuckled darkly and crossed his arms over his chest. "A gift indeed."

Odessa nodded softly, scrunching up her neck as he cupped the side of it. His thumb stroked over the cool flesh, over her jaw, making her tremble. There was a hum to his touch, something that made her skin crawl but made her lean into that warmth that came from his chest.

Oh if he wasn't so terrifying with that presence, she would lean into his chest.

"Oh you are such a pliable little thing," his bottom lip jutted out just a bit. "Did Hux train you well? Or did he leave that to me? He seems like a very thorough man. . ."

"The General was. . ." Could she tell him her General was kind to her?

Odessa swallowed once. "The General thought my training would best be left up to you," she finally managed. "Seeing as I am to be yours for the foreseeable future."

"Big words for a pretty waif like you," Ren chuckled as he sat back down on the bed. "Come here," he crooked two fingers at her.

Moving towards him she stopped as her knees knocked into his, the fabric of her ivory dress wrinkling slightly at the pressure. Her breathing was slightly labored, unsure of what to do; she'd only ever been alone with one man and that was her General, he never touched her.

"Straddle my lap," Ren instructed, dark eyes roaming over her.

"As you wish, Lord Ren," Odessa murmured and hooked a leg on either side of his to settle down onto his lap. She held his gaze like he'd told her too, seashell pink lips parted slightly at the intensity of his gaze. "Is this to your liking, Lord Ren?"

"Hmm," he cocked his head, brushing the hair back from her collar. "Yes, I believe it is," he paused. "I wonder what I should have you do first, it really is a vexing decision."

Odessa said nothing, letting him poke and stroke where he wanted which was fairly modest for the moment. Anything her General said, anything he wanted, how far would that mean? Could she really stomach that? She supposed she didn't have a decision in the matter now, not when her General demanded it.

He rarely demanded things of her.

She tensed when Ren cupped her thigh, thumb lazily stroking close to some place she was told to never let another touch without her permission; did now really count?

"Where do you come from," Ren asked suddenly, thumb continuing to lazily stroke the pale skin of her inner thigh.

She was soft - so soft compared to him. Where he was all hard edges, and sharp lines she was flowing curves and softness. He didn't believe he had come across someone so fair skinned or fair haired in his time, like she was neglected of sunlight but she had freckles on her skin and a burn scar curving over her collar bone.

"I-I do not remember where I came from," Odessa answered. True she had vague memories of a clear blue sky, a lush forest and dark earth - but they were never enough to piece together a planet of any sort.

Ren huffed a laugh. "Then there is no one looking for you," he muttered and his grip tightened on her thigh. "You will stop your stammering. No possession of mine will be meek and demure. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she spoke as firmly as she could manage while her tone trembled at the touch of his skin on hers.

He was staring at her and she feared what he saw, if he was using that thing on her like Hux had told her about. The Force. Odessa had never paid mind to such things, mainly sticking to whatever he had given her to bide time between his visits.

"Ask whatever it is you want to ask, child," Ren's voice was fluid, she jumped. "And I do not need to be inside of your head to see you want to speak, you continue to bite your lip and its temps me."

"To do what, sir," would he ever ask her to curb calling him sir? He seemed to delight in it.

"To bite it for you," he hummed. "And I would not be as gentle as those teeth," there was an odd glint in his eyes.

Odessa blinked, the gesture wide and innocent. "What do you intend to do with me, Sir," she asked lowly. "Am I to be your companion? Your bedmate? Your. . .slave?"

Ren pursed his lips slightly, reveling in her uneasiness as he remained silent. "I have to use for a slave," he said after several moments of silence. "The General sent you here to keep me happy. And you shall do whatever is asked of you to do that," he grinned slyly at her and Odessa suppressed a shudder. "I'm sure even tales of my temper have made it to your ears."

Yes, yes she had heard of his temper, his 'hissy fits' as Hux called them. She'd of his abuse at the will of the Force, the light saber that tore through steel and even whole trees at his swing.

"I have," she went to breath out a sigh and caught it in the middle. "The General chose to let me learn on my own, I suppose. He has not told me much about you," he had, but she did not feel the need to divulge all of the General's rantings.

"And I took Hux for one prone to gossip," he chuckled when she tensed at his grabbing of both thighs. "What do you expect me to do, child? You flinch at the smallest of movements, it actually is rather amusing."

Odessa blinked softly. "I am scared, sir," she murmured.

Ren blinked, slow and even - almost cat-like. "Why are you scared," he asked and rested his too warm hands on her hips. "Are you expecting me to rape you? To defile you in some horrible, nightmare inducing way? Answer honestly."

"Yes, Sir," Odessa replied, voice shaking slightly despite her best efforts. "Such actions are in your nature. . .or so I've been told."

Ren snorted and it made her jump yet again, but there was not a scolding look anywhere in his eyes. "You would think so, yes? With the temper and the brash attitude? But I would never rape you, that is a resort of the vile and I am no such thing."

Odessa finally breathed a sigh of relief, some of the stress leaving her shoulders at the words. She had feared so much he could do with how powerful he was, feared him because he was a stranger and she had the idea stuck in her head that, that would be one of his first course of actions.

"But," he rattled her from her relief. "I did not say I would not touch you in such ways," he cupped the side of her face, watching her skin prickle. "I will coax you into it in time, don't you worry," he leaned softly towards her. "By the time i decide you are ready, I will have you begging."


	2. Chapter 2

When he saved her, Hux had never really had a plan for Odessa.

There was nowhere else to send her, and such an odd looking child struck a cord in him even at a young age as he had been. He kept her close, kept a guarded secret even to the people that had seen him bring her aboard the ship; Hux had gotten fluent in the art of covering ones tracks.

Odessa was a naive young woman, toiling away at nothing projects until he returned to bring her what she craved: _Attention_.

And he had found he did not mind giving her his attention, she was someone he had come to care about but it was always - _always_ \- superficial and one sided because while he cared for her, he could not become too involved with such affections.

Snoke would learn, Snoke would tear her away from him just like he had everything else.

And now, with his plans in motion, Hux had more room to stretch even though she was at the hands of a very volatile man.

Who was approaching him on the bridge at that very moment.

Hux clenched his fist against the small of his back as Kylo Ren stopped to his left, staring through his helm to the leagues of space they were drifting steadily through.

"It will be good to be on solid ground," Ren mused.

"Indeed," Hux was stiff.

Ren chuckled softly. "I truly appreciate the gift you gave me," Hux ground his teeth. "She's quite soft. . .beneath those robes."

Hux dipped his head. "I am glad that she is to your liking," he paused. "And that her presence may spare me more repair orders."

He let the sentence trail off open ended, a small spark of hope in his chest.

Ren chuckled behind his helmet, the vocal modulator making it sound harsh. "Your precious ship is safe. . .for now, General," he stated and rested one hand on the pommel of his lightsaber. "Though I don't know why you're so attached to a hunk of metal."

Hux ground his teeth hard enough for his jaw to whine in protest. "If you had any semblance of decorum or respect for military order then you would understand," he snapped and the leather of his gloves creaked as he clenched his fists tighter. "But I suppose that's too much to wish for."

"Then you _have_ been paying attention," Ren chuckled. "But the question remains, what did you hope to come about giving me this girl? Certainly it was not the kindness of your heart. . .or the love of your ship," Ren turned to him. "So, what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Did you really believe I would tell you even if I did have ulterior motives," Hux arched an eyebrow as he gave Ren a sideways glance.

"No," Ren started. "But it was worth a try."

Hux smirked and relaxed his posture slightly. "And don't try and pry into my mind, Ren. I am trained to resist such tactics," he added smugly.

"No wonder you're such a tight-ass," Ren commented, no doubt smiling behind the mask as several members of the bridge crew choked back a laugh.

Hux glared at him from the side of his eye. "Do shut up, Ren," he growled. "It's only by the slimmest of patience that I manage to not murder you. I'd hate to break my record."

"I would be careful how you speak to me," Ren warned but his tone was light, low enough for only Hux to hear though his mask carried volume. "I do have your little pet at my disposal now. Piss me off? Say the wrong thing, or speak in the wrong tone? I could just snap her pretty neck right in two."

His head snapped towards Ren, eyes livid while Ren straightened his posture, looking smug even behind that mask. Hux's nostrils flared and he rolled his head around on his shoulders, shaking himself a little.

"That is what she is there for," he said coolly. "Though that would mean less fun for you in the long run. Dispose of her, keep her, does not matter to me."

Ren snorted. "Oh I think it _does_ , General. Matter, that is," he moved, blocking Hux's view. "I think you do care about what happens to her. I think you care about her. . .even love her."

Hux thinned his lips, mindful of what thoughts he let drift across his mind. He may have had training, but even if Ren truly wanted his thoughts there would be nothing he could do to stop the Knight.

"Love is for children " he answered flatly. "I hardly have the time to expend effort on a whelp like her."

Ren chuckled. "You cannot even come up with a scathing remark to deny the girl," he turned around, staring down the entrance hall he had taken to get to where he was; contemplated going back. "She is fond of you, I know that without even peering into her mind. How innocent is she really, Hux? How have you not tainted her creamy skin? I bet you have had just the most sinful thoughts about something so pure."

"I am _nothing_ like _you_ , Ren," Hux seethed, face twisting into obvious anger; he didn't have the patience to hide it. "I am not vile in thought and action, she is nothing but a toy for you to play with instead of destroying property."

Ren chuckled once more, the sound dark and ominous. Lieutenant Mitaka glanced at Hux, clearly nervous about what was taking place between the General and the Knight. It was not unusual for the two of them to bicker, not even in the open, but it was even more tense, perhaps even hostile, than usual and that drew attention.

"Then I suggest you keep to the straight and narrow, General," Ren threatened lowly. "Or something tragic may just happen to your pretty little waif."

Hux swallowed slowly, gaze never leaving where he approximated Ren's eyes would be. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he replied evenly as Ren turned and began to stride away from him. "I would suggest you do the same."

Ren half-turned, no doubt glaring daggers at Hux through the mask.

"The Supreme Leader isn't going to care about you fucking some nobody girl," Hux continued, still maintaining his calm façade. "But should you become. . .distracted, I have no doubt he will take action. And, it will not be against the girl."

Ren snarled beneath helmet, but continued his path off the bridge and out the blast doors. He left a soft murmur behind him, one Hux did not even have the energy to quiet, even with Ren gone.

Hux sighed, released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and nodded to Mitaka when the Lieutenant gave him a concerned glance. The Lieutenant nodded softly and ducked his head, returning to his meager work; Hux did not mind the young man, he was the only one to do his job some days.

"Bloody terror, stalking the corridors like some kind of nightmarish figment," Hux muttered to himself.

* * *

She knows she shouldn't, but she went through his things.

She's curious about him. About this figment that she's supposed to please. . .make _happy_. . .and she needs to know more about him.

She's also just a tinsy bit just plain nosey.

The first she did was clothes, all black and all intimidating, like she expected; the room was lined in cold, steel furniture, shiny just like the walls. His bed took up a fair amount of space, something so large for such a lonely man, though she hadn't complained when she got to roll away at least three times to get away from his stifling heat. He didn't try to touch her aside from when he had told her to sit on him. . .and the embarrassment still burned her cheeks with blood.

The second thing she went for was the room off to the side, the one with the pedestal and ash, where she thinks his helmet was supposed to go because there was a groove where something had sat; and he had exited with it, so the obvious made her flush yet again, this time in embarrassment.

Odessa chewed softly on her bottom lip as she rubbed a flake of ash between the tips of her fingers, walking back slowly towards the bedroom. She looked around absentmindedly, pausing at the edge of the bed.

This was it? This was what she had to get used to, would probably be trapped in for who-knows-how-long? It wasn't like she got to go out often, but she was used to more space than this; her General was more kind than she had realized, giving her the entirety of that home.

She wanted to go back.

The only other room she hadn't explored was the fresher, but there wasn't anything in there that she hadn't seen before. "Maker help me," Odessa murmured to herself.

"And here I thought you weren't religious," a voice stated softly and she jumped.

She turned around, chest heaving. " _Hux_ ," Odessa questioned. "What are you doing in here? Lord Ren will kill you."

Hux rolled his eyes as the door shut behind him, approaching Odessa with that original, calm mask on his face. "I do not fear Kylo Ren," he stood feet from her. "Has he harmed you?"

Odessa shook her head, a soft smile on the edge of her lips. "He has not," she rubbed her arms softly. "But he did. . .he touched me. . .not a lot, but close to where you told me no one was supposed to touch," she peered up from beneath her bangs. "Is he. . .Is that. . ."

Hux licked his lips and nodded solemnly. "If that is what is required to keep him less volatile," he said evenly.

"Oh. . .alright." Odessa murmured softly. "I guess I can do that. . .should he require it."

Hux swallowed, unsure where the knot in his chest had come from. "You don't stutter anymore," he observed.

Odessa looked at him as he played with the silk belt of her dress. "Lord Ren ordered me not too. And. . .well, you told me to do everything he asks."

Hux smiled softly while she muttered about something too low for him to hear. "I taught you well," he sighed and she looked up at him with a bit of shock in her eyes. "And he seems pleased with you, he hardly gave me a hard time today. . .he mostly spoke of you. Not much, though," Hux shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise everything will be fine."

She knew he couldn't hold up to that, because everything was already pretty bad.

"I know," she looked down again. "But I. . .I am scared. . ."

"I know," Hux murmured and brushed a strand of her pale hair away from her face. "I miss your company."

Odessa laughed breathily and looked at him, eyes soft. "Well, it's nice to know that you care," she said lowly and glanced around at the room. "This room feels like no one could be happy in it."

He nodded absentmindedly as his thumb rubbed over her collar bone. "I think that was the effect he was going for," he stated.

Odessa nodded softly, picking her fingers at the edge of her gown. "I wish I did not have to stay in here with him."

"As do I, I would much rather have taken this slow than throw you to the wolves," her shoulders hitched softly. "But were someone to make the find of your existence, I would lose you," he shook his head. "And I cannot let that happen, Odessa, I cannot," he had grown far too fond over the years.

"If I displeased him," Odessa trembled, eyes a tad desperate. "D-Do you believe he would sell us out," she would rather die than be taken from Hux, if it came to it.

Hux shook his head, sighing. "Truthfully I do not know," he said plainly. "If he found out, it is more likely that the Supreme Leader would have him kill you to teach me a lesson."

Odessa nodded softly before reaching to brush the back of her hand against his cheek. "I would rather die then see you hurt because of me," she stated firmly. "If it were to come to that."

"No," Hux nearly shouted, gripping the her hand tightly. "Do not speak of such things."

"If I did not know better," they both stilled listening to that thick, icy voice suddenly so close. "I would say she were your lover, Hux," he looked back at Kylo Ren, watched the man plug his gloves gingerly from his fingers. "So _passionate_ about each other," he smirked.

"It is nothing of the sort," Odessa nudged Hux out of her way, hands clasped in front of her nervous frame.

"Like I would believe a whisp like you," Ren sighed, his words not near scathing like she expected. "This could be a myriad of things that I do not have the time for," he chuckled. "Now leave my quarters, _General_ ," he mocked. "Leave me and my toys to play."

Hux swallowed slowly, and Odessa could have sworn there was genuine fear in his eyes. "Apologies, Commanded Ren," he intoned flatly and exited the room.

Ren turned dangerously cold eyes on Odessa. She twitched nervously, tears threatening the back of her eyes. Fresh fear ebbed through her veins, almost blaming Hux for the way Kylo Ren was looking at her right now. He would have had no reason to be scathing had the General not been here when he arrived.

"What was he doing in here," he growled icily. "Did he touch you?"

Odessa licked her lips and wrung her hands, but otherwise remained silent. Was there an answer that would appease him?

" _Answer me!_ " Ren roared.

"N-No!" Odessa shook her head fiercely. "No sir, he d-didn't touch me I swear!"

"Why do I not believe you," he cocked his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "So he gives me hand-me-downs, is that it?"

"Lord Ren, I -"

Her head snapped to the right, cheekbone stinging with hot pain as she crumbled to the ground. It scared her do fiercely, it knocked the air from her lungs even with such a short fall. Her fingers dug into her cheek, dug against the cold, unforgiving ground in a futile attempt to get away from Ren who had not moved yet.

She couldn't be shocked, because it was what she had expected from him since she had laid eyes on him. She expected the violence, but hadn't thought it would scare her as much as it did because she had expected it.

Her eyes flickered up to him, lips twitching in an effort to drag air back into her body. He looked imposing and tall, skinny and twisted like a dead tree. He was beyond furious, she could tell, but for the reasons, they escaped her.

"I do not _appreciate_ being lied to," he spoke smoothly, pushing his hair back.

Ren then hauled her up by her hair before flinging her against the opposite wall with little effort. She hit the durasteel with a sharp smack before slamming down onto the dresser. Several of her ribs cracked and she gasped for breath, rolling onto the floor, clenching her sides with painful hands.

" _Please!_ " Odessa begged and held her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! I swear he didn't touch me."

"And yet I still don't believe you," Ren growled and slammed a booted foot into her stomach. "You're mine!" He shouted as he yanked her to her feet and grabbed the collar of her thin gown, tearing it from her with effort.

He drew her face close to his, enough to feel his breath against her clammy skin; her sides ached in unison, with every twist and jerk he forced her to go through.

"Now," he started. "If you can tell me the truth, this can all stop. . .for now," he paused. "But if you lie? Well. . ."

"I-I swear Lord Ren," she shook her head the best she could. "The General and I are nothing! Please!"

He shook his head. "Wrong answer."

His tone was deep and dark, eyes matching his words, so she knew what could come next. He could do exactly what she feared, or something completely different, but equally terrifying. He was so much bigger than she was, more intimidating than her General could ever dream.

He was a child compared to Kylo Ren.

He threw her on the bed without preamble and disrobed in the worst way.

Slowly.

Odessa was frozen, digging her fingers into the sheets, pain radiating from every point in her body, and Ren just stared with unwavering lust, anger. His robes pooled on the floor, revealing a loose, gray tunic and pants, soon peeled from slightly sweat-damp skin from his efforts and earlier training. He was efficient and when there were no barriers between them, Odessa really began to cry because he matched his own stature and she could never -

"Seems like you're only to learn your lesson one way," Ren spoke in a fluid tone, reaching roughly for her hips, surely leaving bruises.

Odessa felt tears spilling down her cheeks as her fingers scrambled for purchase on the silk covers. She'd never cried so much in her years, it clogged her throat and made her even more frantic.

"Please! Nothing happened. I swear," she was nearly incoherent with fear, letting out an ear piercing scream as he shoved himself into her.

And she'd thought the slap had knocked the air from her lungs.

She choked on her scream, back prickling and arching painfully as he sighed. Hate filled her chest to accompany the pain, a seething hatred she never thought she could feel. When he drew out, her hate clouded back over with pain.

"So you were telling the truth," he purred, reaching up to brush back the hair from her face; she winced and tried to twist her face away from his touch. "Oh dear, are you mad?"

Ren brushed his fingers over her lips, slapping her when she reached out and bit them. "Bad move," he said menacingly and wrapped his hands around her throat. "You shouldn't have done that."

Odessa squirmed beneath his weight, choking in pain with every thrust as her vision swam in and out with lack of oxygen. "P-Please. . ." She managed, coughing violently as he finally released her throat.

Ren chuckled darkly. "You know, I don't even really care that the General was here," he smirked as he pounded into her; blood was slicking his way now, staining the sheets. "He can come in here and see you as he pleases - but know this is what you can expect after."

What could she do?

Nothing, Odessa knew that, she knew she was trapped with Ren. He said anything, anything Ren wanted for this shady purpose, and Odessa did not want to upset her General. It would do more than upset him, she didn't want to see the results if she said anything.

Her fears had manifested and grown, wild and out of control, and she was more than scared.

"No," she said, soft and hollow, sweat beaded in the hollow of her throat. "No. . ."

Ren laughed, breath hot against her neck as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh there. It was a possessive move, Odessa knew that in the tug of skin he kept between those white teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut, chest chaffing against his as her tiny frame was rocked up and down against him, against the sheets. Her skin was heating, growing wet with swear; she felt sick. Her thighs were already sore when he had entered her, when he grabbed one and folded it against her chest, she let out a strangled cry of pain and trembled in what he took as pleasure.

" _Mine_ ," he growled, his teeth digging in sharply to her flesh once again.

Odessa screamed, the sound echoing off the durasteel walls and no doubt down the corridor. Someone had to hear, someone would know there was a helpless girl somewhere in here. She whimpered when his hips slammed hard against hers, stilling as a hot feeling spread from her pelvis and up.

"No," she whimpered. "I-I'm sorry. . ." Like that would help now.

"Oh I'm sure you are," Ren stated coldly before pulling out, wiping his cock on the sheets.

He smirked when she whimpered, curling into a ball on the sheets and crying even more with the stings of pain. He snorted softly and stood from the bed, stretching his back as he did so and reaching for his clothes so he could redress; he had a schedule to keep.

"I hope you and he make the same mistakes again," he tossed over his shoulder before the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation for Hux giving Odessa to Ren will be explained later I swear. Its more complicated than I just tossed it in there


End file.
